


Bite

by SlytherinSweetheart1



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, Soul Bond, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-07-08 03:10:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15921586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlytherinSweetheart1/pseuds/SlytherinSweetheart1
Summary: The one in which they are werewolves.“Samantha.” That was Jack’s voice, in her head. She could hear the shift of muscle and skin, the cracking of bones that meant he was shifting to human. ‘Naked, he’s going to be naked. He’s going to rescue me and he’s naked.’





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

> Werewolves.

The day she goes on a date with Ambassador Shmuck, Sam finds herself in the Den, surrounded by the people who are meant to be her Pack, ignored, alone, and furious.

She bangs about in the kitchen, starving and angry, because the cook, a usually lovely were-bobcat, refused to serve her dinner.

Lucinda couldn’t kick her out of the rooms, not when she technically owned them, but she had quickly found something pressing to do and escaped. For the first time in, well, ever, there was no leftovers in the industrial size fridge, no fresh fruit, even the milk had been frozen. Lucinda was so angry she sabotaged dinner to avoid feeding Sam.

And it had been like that all day. The secretaries refused her calls. The mothers herded the cubs away from Sam’s gaze. The patrol team walked out when she came in to spar.

She hadn’t done anything wrong. It was them who were ridiculous and set in the old ways.

Shifter men were all the same; expecting her to have cubs and nest. It was ridiculous, her claws and teeth were sharper. So, Sam Hunted, and dated mortals, and rode into battle with the Alpha.

‘Speaking of’, she thinks. She can sense him watching her long before he enters the room.

“Are you going to ignore me as well?” He asks her.

Startled, Sam turns, not at the intrusion but at his words.

“Excuse me? You’re the one refusing to fix this stupid law. It’s your fault.”

Jack O’Neill took over as Alpha the week Sam’s dad announced he had cancer. A strain so virulent even the shifter virus couldn’t resolve it. The magic Daniel and Sam poured into him kept him alive, but he was unable to lead. Jacob was the only one she avoided, refusing to look at him and be reminded of what his wishes for her were. He ignores her comment. Instead, “Here, let me.” Jack says, and herds her towards one of the stools in the kitchen. With movements that belie the grace of his body, Jack collects the maze, salt, and butter. He is efficient in the kitchen, as efficient as he is in the battlefield and within a few short minutes he is stirring polenta on the stove.

The food smells wonderful- Sam had walked out of her date early and had not finished her dinner.

Jack can smell her sadness. There are no secrets among shifters and the two of them are particularly attuned, two werewolves in a sea of werefelines. 

“No luck with Joe?” He asks, setting the food in front of her.

“He thinks we should all be neutered. Some Ambassador he turned out to be.”

“Some date.” Jack scoffs, and she’s reminded of the first time he has patched her up after a bad date. It was something, being a cub in the Alpha’s household. She had grown up with him, his sardonic and irreverent sense of humour and his warm brown eyes.

She eats, and he watches, a silent sentry. You can take the wolf out of the forest, and all that.

“What is happening with the new case?” Sam asks, hoping to be assigned another Hunt.

“Come meet with T and me tomorrow and we can bring you across.”

“Yes, Sir, Alpha, Sir.” Jack laughs, and she eats, and the large commercial kitchen that feeds the entire Pack settles into a cozy den for two. He always had this effect on her, she thinks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little note about the awesomeness of the urban fantasy genre:  
> There is a wonderful host of books with similar themes by a range of wonderful authors. I have been reading urban fantasy things since about 2004, and over the years some of the world building has become almost unnecessary for new authors. I thought everyone everywhere knew about sexy monogamous werewolves and I am now taking the opportunity to say that if you don't - it is time. 
> 
> Amarad'angeli hit the nail on the head about the hive-mind concept in her review -For absolutely original and wonderful examples of this sort of world have a look at Patricia Briggs and Ilona Andrews. Their writing (ignore the cover art, even the authors hate it) is absolutely fantastic, of course, but also has packs, and the packs have structures, and there are soul bonds between the mated pairs in some, and wizards who consult in the others. (Actually there aren't any Daniel!Wizards around, but one of the Packs does sometimes hire a witch.)
> 
> I don't want to say that Briggs and Andrews are the source of the tropes because that would be unfair and probably untrue. The urban fantasy genre has many wonderful authors in it, and most of the new work does just sort of read as if everyone should just *know* that werewolves can shift at will, or that they come in mated pairs, but I recommend these two authors because they are a personal favourite. 
> 
> And if you're in to a slow burn but awesome romance and a kick ass heroine, Ilona Andrews' Burn for Me (see what I did there) series is amazing. (Ignore the cover art). If you are going to do what I did, and listen to it on the train in the morning, you need to understand that by book 2 you will be blushing fiercely. 
> 
> Love love love  
> Sly


	2. The Hunt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grandmother's Chicken Noodle Soup

 “They’re going to be in groups of ten, Alpha Carter. Go in, sabotage one crystal per group, here and here, and then head out.” Teal’c told her, pointing at the Hunt map.

Sam cringed at the ‘Alpha Carter’ but filed it as a post Hunt drama she would need to address. Again. 

Teal’c was technically the Alpha’s second and he was therefore in charge in Jack’s absence. Ever since the Invasion the Alphas organised different shifter groups to go through the portals and target the Others. Their tasks were desperately necessary or the world (and the Den) would be overrun with the Others again.

Last time that happened, much of humanity had been lost. Shifters went from 1% of the population to 20% within weeks. The world was reaching toward equilibrium again, hell, Sam had seen a Starbucks open this week!

“Who is running remote checks? It’s not Walt, right?” Sam asked, focussing on the Hunt. She felt almost giddy with the rush of Adrenalin, the virus pushing her hormones into overdrive.

“Walt is indisposed.”

“You mean he refuses to run backup for me?” Sam said, the echo of a sigh evident in her voice.

This mess with people punishing Sam for her perceived rejection of their culture would have been easier to deal with if Teal’c could just order Sam to be less confrontational; but life was full of nuances and Pack life doubly so.

“Indisposed, Alpha Carter.” He said. She really needed to make sure he never called her that in public. Teal’c was a shifter bear, the only one in the Colorado Pack. His mate and cub belonged to one of the Canadian packs, but he was here, sacrificing all for Jack and the Hunt. 

Wolves ruled in pairs, and so Sam had stepped into her mother’s role young, and had been a de-facto Alpha for many years. She should have been replaced when Jack became Alpha. 

But while Charlie had been alive and Sara, human, mortal, brave Sara would have inherited the role with Jack. Instead, when they lost Charlie to the shifter virus, Sara had packed up and left, leaving a vacuum.The lack of a Bond for the Alpha left his power base shaky and there were more Challenges to his position than appropriate.

The more the Pack rallied for Sam to step into what she saw as Sara’s role, the more she pulled away from Pack life.

And the matter was about to come to a head. It was affecting the Hunt and Sam suspected that Jack wouldn’t stand for it. She knew that any day he would have to send her away, and it made her mourn in ways she didn’t quite understand.

\---

Sam found herself pinned beneath a table, unable to shift, the sabotaged crystals shattered around her. The bodies of the Others left a trail of destruction behind her. The pain in her chest made it impossible to take anything but the most shallow of breaths. Gritting her teeth, Sam hit the homing beacon and waited for the magic to find her.

Expecting Teal’c or one of the sentries to arrive, she was mortified to hear a low wolffish growl. Shit. The Alpha had come. 

He was magnificent, a large ruddy brown wolf, his eyes golden. He was larger than most weres and rose to hip height so that when she stood next to him, Sam could run her hands through his fur.

His presence slammed into her thoughts. She usually kept him at bay, her mental shielding strong and precise. Either the pain was causing her to falter, which was dangerous, or he was able to bypass all her shields, which was, on a personal level, catastrophic.

He was Alpha, and he was angry. If Sam wasn’t already on her back and pinned by office furniture, she would have rolled over and shown him her belly.

Behind him, the clean up crew arrived, led by Teal’c in his human form. Teal’c headed towards Sam, but Jack’s warning growl had him shift mid movement, as if he was always intending to investigate the fallen Others.

“Samantha.” That was Jack’s voice, in her head. She could hear the shift of muscle and skin, the cracking of bones that meant he was shifting to human. ‘Naked, he’s going to be naked. He’s going to rescue me and he’s naked.’ She thought, delirious with pain. And then, blissfully, nothing.

—-

She woke up to the sound of Daniel chanting. Wonderful, she thought. Medicine wasn’t enough, they went straight to magic.

She wanted to ask how she got there, but the rushing sound in her mind drowned out her voice.

When she woke up the next time, Jack was there, arguing with Daniel. “When are you going to tell her?” Daniel asked.

“There is never a right time. Let it go!” Jack barked, except, Daniel wasn’t a shifter and the magic just rolled off him.

Sam felt the anxiety well up in her chest, he was going to send her away.

The Alpha could, of course, sense her panic. He was instantly at her side.

“You’re ok, Sam. You’re ok.”

She fought to sit up, until cool strong hands pulled her into a sitting position and fussed with her pillows.

“What happened?” She asked. Jack chose to answer her growling stomach rather than her question, giving her a bowl of something that smelled wonderful.

“Grandmother’s chicken noodle soup.” He said, and then nudged her until she picked up her spoon.

Daniel looked pointedly at the soup, then at the Alpha, and then at her. Jack’s warning growl was answered by Daniel slamming the door as he walked out of the infirmary.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tuna Sandwich

It took a week before they finally deemed her well enough to return back to work. She pottered around the Den, spent three days upgrading Den security computers to the discomfort of all the sentries that were studiously ignoring her, and then in a fit of pique, she locked herself in the Alpha's war room. She had spent her childhood hiding under this table, taking apart clocks while her parents pretended they didn't sense her. 

Jack didn't mind her invading his personal space. He found her there with his favourite crossbow, fiddling with the mechanism, a look of serious concentration on her face. Her shielding had gotten more intense after his rescue, and she almost didn't hear him behind her until he placed a plate next to the pieces of crossbow on the old wooden table. 

Of course, she realises, Jack noted the minuscule tightening of muscles across her shoulders. "Did I startle you?" he asked, the smirk curling his words. 

"Hardly, Alpha. I could smell the sandwich." 

"Eat." he instructed, and then shifted so that he could peer over her head at her work. 

Sam didn’t realise she was hungry until the first bite, and then the tuna sandwich was good enough to make her moan. Which, obviously, was the moment Daniel walked into the room. The Wizard took one look at Sam, and the sandwich, and Jack standing behind her, and stormed out. 

"What's his problem?" Sam asked, her voice tinged with hurt. To date Daniel had not blamed her for the problems of leadership faced by the Pack, but if he kept leaving the room whenever she was in it, her entire support system would be reduced to two. 

"He is unhappy with my decisions." Jack said, which just made her feel worse, sure as she was that eventually the Alpha would need to send her away. Her only other choice was to take to mate one of the submissive weres. Until the Alpha Bonded with someone, Sam was going to do more harm in the Pack than good. 

She tried to think of work, to distract herself long enough that the emotion wouldn't be sensed by him, but it was too late. 

"I won't let anyone make you do something you don't want, law or no law." He said, as if he could read her mind. His hand curled, briefly, at the back of her neck. The warmth of him there sending shivers of pleasure down her back. Her body sang, as it always did for the Alpha, and she closed her eyes and hummed. 

 

 


	4. Welsh Rarebit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Welsh rarebit

The moon waxes and wanes, and the tension within the Pack remains unresolved. Sam goes on the ceremonial Run with the rest of the Pack, and the feel of the soft earth beneath her paws and the wind through her fur binds her to Pack. The ties stretch long and she feels them, always winding, around the centre of their spiritual existence, the Alpha. The cubs Run with them, falling nose over tail in their joy, and Sam nuzzles and nips at them to obey. It feels real and natural, to lead the cubs. The rest of the Pack submits to her, offering throats and bellies for her inspection, eyes respectfully downcast. She knows the Alpha is watching, the hum of him strong in her mind.

When she wakes after the Run, tangled in a mass of bodies gathered on the deck outside the Den, the only one awake is the Alpha. They are both naked, and it is normal, because they are Pack. The weight of her human mind has not trapped Sam yet, and she can admire the strong lines of Jack's chest and the weight of muscle at his thighs. He reaches for the bathrobes thrown across the railing, as if they were getting dressed after the hot tub rather than shifting into 300 pound werewolves. Wrapped in navy cotton that smells distinctly masculine, Sam follows Jack into the kitchen. 

He is silent, and she realises that he must be thinking of Charlie, as he is wont to do after a Run. The cubs always bring out the best in Jack. Sam has vague memories of Sara and Charlie, so vague that she is unsure she could spot Sara in a room full of people (except maybe to look for a tall blond woman, and isn't that a kicker). She remembers Charlie as a young boy, a blur of colour and movement, eagerly awaiting his eighth birthday for his opportunity to Turn. Sara was human and Charlie had to be bitten to shift, unlike Jack and Sam who had been born to two shifter parents. It was this that killed him; Charlie died due to an allergic reaction to the shifter virus. The virus Jack had introduced to him as part of the Turn ceremony. It was incredibly rare, one in a million, but it had destroyed Jack. To lose a cub was unthinkable for a Pack and despite Jacob's best efforts, they were still hurting from it. 

Jack seems to be cooking, so Sam stays out from under his feet. Bechamel sauce, she realises, but he keeps adding things to it; Worcestershire sauce, mustard, cayenne pepper, paprika, and then, of course, a dash of ale. 

"Stop putting beer in everything!" she says, throwing a tea towel at him.  

"This recipe has been in my family since the 1700s. Be quiet young wolf." He takes a sip of the beer, and then moves to toast the bread. 

Jack hands Sam the plate the exact moment when Daniel and Teal'c walk in. Daniel is dressed for the day, Teal'c is sporting a very large beach towel wrapped around his waist, but no one notices as Daniel almost hisses at Jack.  

"What?! It's Welsh Rarebit!" Jack says, nudging Sam to eat. 

Other members of the Pack are milling behind Daniel, but turn to look at their Alpha at the exclamation. Sam, around a mouthful of what is, in essence, a piece of cheesy toast, can't help but question what is going on. In answer, Jack puts his hand on her shoulder and glares at Daniel. 

\---

Sam manages to corner Daniel in Jack's library.

"What does the Alpha need to tell me?" she demands. She has had enough of his attitude recently. They had both apprenticed together, her to George Hammond and him to Catherine Langford. Cub to Wolf and Wizard to Witch. They were meant to be friends, and now Daniel was fiddling with Pack politics. As their Wizard he should have been above that. 

"Well, if you must know.." but the klaxons have started sounding. The proximity alarm had been set off. Shit. 

\---

The sentries are already filing into the great hall when Sam and Daniel run in. Sam has Jack's sword in hand (the silly man kept it in an umbrella stand in the library) and Daniel is holding an old tome. They are too late. 

The Challenger, a burly, red haired man, is already shifting into Feline. Sam realises he must be some sort of were tiger, and her throat wells with fear for the Alpha. Too many challenges recently. 

The space inside the flat ring of magic, drawn on the floor and called the Stargate, has already been cleared. Jack, in wolf form, sits on his hind legs. On the other side, the spectators supporting the Challenger call insults. There is a number of them, all redhead. 

The fight starts without preamble. The tiger is bigger, and vicious in a way that tells Sam he must be Magic Sick. Jack takes each hit, twisting when required, and sinks his teeth into the fleshy side of the tiger. Blood starts pooling on the floor and then sinks into the stone, feeding the magic of the Den. Briefly, Sam wonders if it will still be pure if a Magic Sick tiger dies there, and then her worry shifts entirely when the tiger's tail flicks in an arc and she sees the flash of Tech and Magic. 

"Cheater!" She screams, running for the circle. 

"Stand back!" That is Jacob Carter, leaning heavily on one of the sentries. 

Teal'c pushes in front of Sam, breaks her path, forces her to stop moving before she crosses into the circle. 

"You cannot enter or the fight will be forefit." Jacob says. 

"Dad, they are killing him with Tech and Magic." She pleads. 

"I know kiddo, but Jack is strong."

It isn't enough for Sam. At the next zap of light, she slips past Teal'c and enters the Stargate. The Pack and the newcomers jeer at her. She has just lost them the rule. The Den. Their cubs will be killed and their betas sold into slavery. 

"I am his mate!" Sam screams. 

The room is silent, except for the Alpha's harsh breathing. 

"You lie." yells one of the Challenger's friends. 

"It's true. I have seen him feed her." That is Daniel, walking through the Pack. 

"Indeed. I too have witnessed this." Teal'c adds, around a jaw shifting into bear form, his words warbled. 

There is a murmur amongst the Pack. 

"Has he fed you, child?" the eldest of the redheads asks. His voice reminds Sam of her grandfather and she feels her eyes well with tears.  

"Welsh rarebit." Sam whispers. "His grandmother's chicken noodle soup. Polenta. Sandwiches. Hundreds of things. Oh god. He made a Hungarian Dobos Cake last month."

None of it matters. The universe stills to this moment. Sam keeps her eyes on the Challenger, pacing through the circle till Jack is safely behind her.

The tiger swipes her with his tail and she feels the electrifying zap. If he touches her with it again, she knows she will die. Jack will die. 

There is no time to shift. Sam stands still, her sword raised, and lets the tiger sink his claws into her stomach. His roar is met with her own cry. Adrenalin and the memory of silly cubs forces her to act. Sam brings the sword down, magic flashes in an arc, and then, pandemonium as the weight of the now headless tiger brings her crashing to the ground.

The claws burn, and darkness weighs across her mind, but Jack is there, in her head, forcing her to breathe with his will alone. He demands her muscles to knit, her bones to mend, her heart to pump. Oxygen fills her lungs.  

The Pack is there too, in her mind, their strength flowing through her veins. Alpha. She is theirs. Endlessly loved. 

The last thing Sam hears is Jacob Carter ordering the redheads to carry out their dead Challenger. 

 


	5. Bond

She wakes up sweating and hot. The grit in her eyes hurts, and the weight of the blankets is suffocating. Sam gasps and pushes them off, feeling cool air slide over her skin. She’s wearing pyjama shorts and a cami - asleep in a room that is decidedly not her own. Shit.

The Alpha is snoring lightly next to her, wearing nothing but his boxers. He must have overheated and piled all his blankets on her. It’s been a long time since Sam had shared a bed with someone, but she remembers this hazard. She’s in his bed because she’d proclaimed herself to be his Mate. Without his consent and without a Bond. After having breached the sanctity of the Stargate. This wasn’t an offence for which he would just excommunicated her, he was in his right to kill her. Worse, if he had to kill her, it would break him all over again.

Despite this, she exhales in relief to see him so well recovered, drinking in the sight of his naked skin. The narrowness of his hips and the width of his shoulders.

The Alpha wakes. It is instant. One second he is a man and the next second the wolf fills her mind. For a second the weight of him upon her psyche is overwhelming, and then he withdraws, like water pouring out of a bowl, until just a trickle is left.

“Sam.” He croaks, and reaches for her. Sam scrambled to offer supplication, eyes downcast, her neck tense and exposed for his teeth.

“Sam, look at me.” He says. It’s not an order and she’s able to Lee her gaze lowered. She had displeased the Alpha. She had acted out of turn.

“Alpha. I’m sorry.”She tenses her neck again. The fact that he seems to refuse to mark her and punish her as one of the Pack fills her stomach with lead.

“Oh for crying out loud!” He exclaims, and reaches for her shoulders, dragging her upper body towards hers. His mouth opens and she can feel his hot breath against her neck, and then, his teeth resting gently at her throat. Jack bites, the pressure light, softer even than the nips she gave the cubs to get them to behave.

Sam whimpers, and the movement seems to drive him, and his teeth close at her pulse point more fully. Her lifeblood thrums in his mouth, and then, the soft whisper of lips against skin, and he is gone.She braves to look at him, feeling limp and spent. There is a previously unseen wilderness in Jack’s eyes.

“Why are you sorry, Sam?”

“Did they tell you what happened?”

“I was there. I remember. You saved my life.”

“I lied last night, Jack! I’ve cheated you of a proper Bond.” All of her supplication forgotten in the heat of her convictions.

“You didn’t.” Jack’s voice is like steel across her skin. 

“What?!”

“I am yours. You are Alpha.”

“No. I’d know.” She whispers, eyes infinitely sad.

“Have you really never thought about it?” He sounds dejected and sad, and Sam is instantly quick to assure him. 

“No, I mean, I’ve tried, but I can’t feel you like that. I’d like to, but, but, there is no Bond.”

“Oh. That.”

“Yes. That.” She says hotly, angry that he could dismiss something so profound. 

“If, if it wasn’t that, would you?”

“Yes! Of course. Yes. But it’s not fair. You can’t have two unBonded relationships, Jack.”

“Sam.” He whispers, reaching for face. “I’m yours Sam”.

His thoughts trickle back into her mind, slowly, slowly, until she is so full of his presence she mewls.

“Shhh, you’re ok, Sam. Push back.”

She has never considered chasing him back towards his mind, he is Alpha, it wouldn’t work, but she can feel the hope and the faith he has in her, and she follows those guiding voices towards the very center of him. There, she find love. His love for her, his faith in their Bond. His memory of the first time it had settled, of her screaming and passing out, and of him raising barriers between them to protect her from the weight of their Magics.

She had read of the Bond, but never like this.

“You’re mine.” Sam says with wonder, hands on his face, against the rough stubble of his whiskers.“Jack. You’re mine.”


	6. Hungarian Dobos Cake

——

“So the food?” Sam asks Daniel, sixty hours after she nearly fed the Magic with her life.

“The Alpha feeds his own.” His voice is matter of fact, and he goes back to cataloguing scrolls.

“But. But he’s been doing this for three years?” Sam realised she is increasing in pitch.

“Yeah. I only realised recently. Didn’t you know?” Daniel says into the crate he had just opened.

“God, Daniel, I went on dates with other men! I wouldn’t have done that if I knew that I was..that..”

“Soul bound?” He asks, looking at her as if she’s simple.

“Yeah.” All the fight he left her body on the exhale of that word.

“You should talk to him.” He gently suggests, but the thought of it physically hurts her. It’s bad enough living with the fact that Jack will always know what it’s like to be Bonded while your mate is in a relationship with someone else.

“Daniel. Daniel. You don’t understand. I love him.”

“I know, Sam.”

Sam sits there, on the library floor, and watches Daniel deal in dusty tomes and scrolls, her heart aching. Jack is there, in her mind, the flood gates open between them long enough that the equilibrium has settled.

She finds him in his bedroom, in the bed she slept in this morning, and awoke in his arms.

“Jack?” His smile lights up his eyes at the sight of her.

“Hungry?” He asks, and she frowns at him.

“I thought you would stop with that!”

“Carter! Never.”

“Listen here my stupiddumbwolfboy, I’m not going to keep eating till I’m as wide as a...” but Jack is there, right in front of her, his hands reaching to cup and caress her face. He steals the breath out of her mouth, lips soft, stubble and teeth adding texture and grit.

“Oh” Sam whispers, and smiles, and kisses him back.

—-

The changes in the Pack are subtle and slow. That year there are less fights, and more cubs born. The Hunts are shorter with less casualties, their magic stronger.

The year after, their twins are born. Two girls, golden haired and blue eyed. Jack cries when they shift in their first week, the virus strong and potent in their blood. They don’t shift without their mother till toddlerhood, too much energy needed for a developing brain to initiate the Change. Those first moments are something out of National Geographic, seeing them asleep under the large paw of a Kodiak bear. Teal’c is a favourite, much to Daniel’s dismay.

Sam moves away from the Hunts, taking on a leadership project when Hammond retires, leading the Coalition of American Packs.

And Jack? Jack keeps baking Hungarian Dobos Cake.


End file.
